User authentication in computing systems traditionally depends on three factors: something you have (e.g., hardware token), something you are (e.g., a fingerprint), and something you know (e.g., a password). In this patent, we explore a new type of short wireless mobile device that performs all these factors and that is compatible with mobile devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,045,961 by the current inventor describes a System for Wireless Authentication Based on BLUETOOTH Proximity.
Although this application teaches automatic login, it does not describes real-time recovery and data protection mechanisms such as messaging and data deletion/encryption.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,973,657 by the current inventor titled System For Monitoring Proximity To Prevent Loss Or To Assist Recovery teaches a BLUETOOTH keychain with a proximity alarm, a headset function and that sends data for login.
The current patent does not teach real-time recovery and data protection mechanisms such as messaging and data deletion/encryption.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,664,463 by the current inventor titled Portable Loss Prevention System describes a BLUETOOTH loss prevention system. The described system does not provide real-time recovery and data protection mechanisms such as messaging and data deletion/encryption.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,115,609 by Ketari et al. describes a Proximity Access and Alarm Apparatus that uses a proximity device. Ketari does not describe real-time recovery and data protection mechanisms such as messaging and data deletion/encryption. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 8,112,037 by Ketari describes BLUETOOTH access and proximity alarm devices with no real-time recovery and data protection mechanisms such as messaging and data deletion/encryption.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,463,861 by Eisenbach et al. titled Automatic data encryption and access control based on BLUETOOTH device proximity teaches a method and apparatus for securing sensitive data on a secured BLUETOOTH device whereby when contact is lost, sensitive data is automatically encrypted, and when contact is restored, the data is automatically decrypted. Eisenbach's invention does not inform the user when the device is lost. It does not have real-time recovery and data protection mechanisms such as messaging and data deletion.
Thus, a need exists for systems for providing convenient device recovery and data protection in real-time.